Fluid organic waste typically contains a high degree of microorganisms. Much of this waste is disposed of into waterways through sewers and into the ground through septic tanks, leach lines and so on. In any case, the microorganisms ultimately infect our potable water causing it to become unhealthy for consumption.
In some instances steps are taken to disinfect the fluid waste before disposal. Many disinfection systems use chemicals to kill some of the microorganisms, but these systems are relatively ineffective because the fluid waste is so highly contaminated to begin with. There are, however, disinfection systems that attempt to separate components of the waste and to dispose of the more contaminated products in a different way than the less contaminated components. U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,054, for example, teaches a system in which solid animal waste is separated from waste water using electrocoagulation. Thereafter, the solid waste is disposed of using incineration or other methods while the waste water is purified and then recycled.
Methods of purification and disinfection often utilize can also utilize filters, reverse osmosis, ion exchange and even ultraviolet waves. Some of these methods, however, have proven to be relatively ineffective in terms of removing a high percentage of microorganisms while others are problematic due to clogging and high expense.
Ion exchange and ultraviolet systems generally work well, however, it is desirable to be able to produce small cluster water defined herein to mean a size of only 5-6 water molecules per cluster, and these methods are not effective at producing such results. Small cluster water is reported to have numerous useful characteristics. Among other things, small cluster water is said to provide: improved taste of foods; accelerated absorption of drugs and food through the digestive tract; and prevention of cancer due to reduced production of mutagens in the intestines and reduced activity of enteric microorganisms and digestive tract tissue cells. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,353 to Tsunoda et al. (October 1998). Tsunoda et al. and all other publications identified herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.
In producing small cluster water, electrical, magnetic, chemical, and acoustical methods have all been utilized. Electrical and magnetic methods typically involve running water past closely spaced electrodes. Examples are set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,324 (February 1995) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,339 (December 2000), both to Ibbott. Usually field strength is adjusted by moving the electrodes or magnets with respect to one another. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,866,010 to Bogatin et al. (February 1999). In other instances field strength is adjusted by altering the path of the water. See e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,171 to Strachwitz (August 1997), which describes curved piping through magnetic field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,033,678 (March 2000) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,950 (January 1998) both to Lorenzen, describe production of reduced cluster water by passing steam across a magnetic field.
Chemical methods typically involve adding electrolytes and polar compounds. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,353 patent to Tsunoda, et al. teaches production of reduced cluster size water using a potassium ion concentration of 100 ppm or more, and containing potassium ions, magnesium ions and calcium ions in a weight ratio of potassium ions:magnesium ions:calcium ions of 1: 0.3-4.5:0.5-8.5. Other chemical methods include use of surfactants, and clathrating structures that cause inclusion of one kind of molecules in cavities or lattice of another. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,590 to Johnson et al. (issued December 1999).
Acoustical methods typically involve subjection of water to supersonic sound waves. See U.S. Pat. No. 5,997,590 to Johnson et al. (issued December 1999).
A Japanese company currently sells a water purifying system that is said to produce water having cluster size of 5-6 molecules. The system, marketed under the name Microwater™, passes tap water past electrodes. Water passing closer to a positive electrode tends to become acidic. The company's literature reports that the acidic water (termed oxidized or hyperoxidized water) is said to be useful as an oxidizing agent to sterilize cutting boards and treat minor wounds. Other suggested uses are treating athlete's foot, minor burns, insect bites, scratches, bedsores and post-operative wounds. The company's literature also reports that the acidic water has been used agriculturally to kill fungi and other plant diseases. Water passing closer to a negative electrode tends to become alkaline. The alkaline water (termed reduced water) is said to be beneficial when taken internally. Such water is said to inhibit excessive fermentation in the digestive tract by indirectly reducing metabolites such as hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, histamines, indoles, phenols, and scatols.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,544 to Deguchi et al. (April 1997) describes such a system. Deguchi et al. Claim that oxidizing streams down to pH 4.5 and reducing streams up to pH 9.5 can be achieved on a continuous basis, but that waters having pH 2.5 to 3.2 or pH 11.5 to 12.5 cannot be produced continuously for a long period. It is thought that these limitations are due to the known methods and apparatus being incapable of efficiently reducing the cluster size below about 4 molecules per cluster.
Thus, there is still a need to provide methods and apparatus for dispensing potable liquids that can continuously produce substantial quantities of water having little or no bacteria, having cluster sizes below about 4 molecules per cluster, and all without substantially changing the pH. Water having these characteristics is thought to be more healthy than other water.